WoodCrest Academy
by Ms. Sanyu
Summary: When Kylie enrolled in Woodcrest Academy she believed things would be easier. She didn't anticipate this schools secret nor did she plan on falling for a shifter and a werewolf. Soraxoc. Updates in progress!
1. Chapter 1

Woodcrest Academy

Authoress: Well well well, I'm finally putting some stuff up again.

Kylie: And where have you been?

Authoress: Why catching up on my anime shows of course.

Kylie: I'm not even gonna ask...

Authoress: Well, lets get this story started shall we?

Kylie: Yeah sure whatever...

Authoress: Oh your so enthusiastic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything KH but I tagged Kylie ;)**

**

* * *

**In the Beginning 

Woodcrest Academy, boarding school for the exceptional teen, my personal hell.

My name is Kylie Svarden(varden) and I didn't get here based on good grades. Money is what truly makes the world go round. I was dropped off at the front gates not to long ago. The huge iron gates and the two stone lions on either side were intimidating to the average person, which of course would be me. Unless you count my father owning a huge clothing line, then I'm able to count myself as more than just a plain-jane. I walked down the stone sidewalk to the dark-wooded double doors dressed with iron. They widely swung open as if they were the gates to Heaven. Where I was greet by an old man dressed in grey .

"Welcome Ms. Svarden, we've been expecting you." The aged man took my bags and walked me to the office where a lady dressed in navy blue shook my hand.

"Ms. Svarden, its a pleasure to finally meet you." She greeted with a concrete smile. "Likewise." I shortly replied. "Mister Greyson please show the misses to her room." The what I'm guessing is the head mistress instructed the elderly man. "Yes Madame." The man answered sweetly. Swiftly turning out of the room.

Our walk to my new room was long and silent. I was looking around trying to take in as much as I could. Everyone had on blue school uniforms. They were better than I expected they would be. I hadn't gotten a chance to put my uniform on yet so my jeans and a shirt stuck out. We passed a boy with brunette hair and glasses, he was pretty cute but I didn't have to get a good look at his face. All in all he was someone I truly wanted to talk to.

After I had my long thoughts about the boy in the hallway we finally arrived at my new dorm. The man sat my bags down on the bed and gave me the time for dinner. I looked around my little room taking in all of its rustic charm. There was a bed on the back wall, a bookcase next to it, a desk on the other side, and last but certainly not least, a huge palladium window behind the bed. The sunbeams shone through the window and glinted down on my bed making it very inviting to the tired soul. I through my bags in the closet and plopped down on my bed. Dinner was coming up soon so I freshened up and headed to the dinning hall.

On the way the hallways were abandoned. Where was everyone? I traced my fingers across the tapestries as I walked down the grand stairway leading to the main hall of the dorm wing. I approached a large window lit area. There were three massive bay windows that overshadowed large window seats. It was here that I saw a girl with light golden brown skin and catlike blue eyes. She looked up swiftly when she heard my footsteps echoing down the empty hall. I looked down shyly to avoid her eyes but still she greeted me.

"Hey. Your the new girl whose rooming next to me now aren't you? I'm Miu." I brought my eyes up to meet hers and found her waiting somewhat impatiently for my reply.

"Yeah I am. My name's Kylie." The girl stood flicking long black hair over her shoulder. I wondered silently to myself if I would even like my new neighbor.

"Well come on then I'll show you around, introduce you to a few of my friends."

"Alright. I was actually wondering where everyone was." Maybe I would like her after all.

"Yeah normally on days like this everyone hangs around in the courtyards. "

We walked through the remaining part of the hall and outside to the courtyard where the sun reflected off of the fountain in the center of the courtyard. It seemed almost magical, there were roses and lilies everywhere. It looked like something out of a magazine. The teens I had seen before were all strewn about around the fountain. Miu guided me to a group of two boys. One was a couple inches taller than the other one and had medium length silver hair. His eyes seemed to change from blue to light green. I didn't miss the way they lit up when he spotted the girl beside me. But it was the other one that caught my attention. It was the same boy from the hallway earlier. His glasses started to slide down towards the tip of his nose, his ocean blue eyes locked on mine as we strode toward them. When we got close enough Miu spoke first.

"Hey guys look who I found." She slipped behind me and put her hands on my shoulders pushing me forward slightly. "My new neighbor."

I figured it would be wise to introduce myself instead of staring into the ocean like a fool.

"Hi. My name's Kylie." The silver haired one introduced himself to me next.

"Nice to meet you Kylie' I'm Riku." He stepped forward to shake my hand followed by the one I really wanted to know.

"And I'm Sora." As Sora took my hand he gave a huge cheesy grin. I could feel my face heating up into a deep blush on my cheeks. An awkward silence filled the crisp air. I suggested that we head for the dinning hall. We walked though the halls and took our seats at the back of the wood-paneled room. Soon the grand room was filled with the casual conversations of the other students. I sat beside Miu, in front of Sora. We were silent for a while. I noticed Riku didn't eat. I wanted to ask him why but I just met him and I didn't want to seem like a pest.

"So Kylie where are you from?" Miu popped her head up and asked. "New York City." I said slowly in a somewhat distant tone. "Hows the city?" This was the first time Riku had spoken. He had spent the entire meal toying silently with Miu's hair. "Hey aren't you going to eat?" I blurted out wishing I could eat them back. The same dead silence swept over us. I dropped my head as Riku shot me a skeptical look before answering with a simple "I'm not hungry". I turned away unable to carry the conversation any longer.

"So Kylie, tell us something weird about you." Sora requested with a huge cheesy grin spreading across his face. "Hm, well I can whistle through my nose." I gave a short-lived laugh and played a little tune that seemed to make them all laugh. "I'm awesome I know!" I extended a laugh that rung throughout the room. My cheeks heated as the room grew quiet. I disregarded the disapproving looks and glares. I then noticed that they weren't looking at me. They were all faced toward me but looking past me at the same time. I slowly turned to discover a muscular curly-haired brunette standing inches from behind me. I stared with my mouth slit open reading his size. I read a sinister grin growing at the corners of his mouth. I thought about running to my room, but that would be embarrassing. "You must be the new girl." The obviously older boy mocked in a challenging tone. He slid into the seat next to me, his face centimeters from mine.

"So your hanging out with the freaks, well me tell you sweetie you should be with me." He had a sly undertone to his words and I wasn't liking his ego.

"H'm yeah...tell me do you welcome every new girl with the whole 'I'm-a-major-egotistic- ass' speech or do I receive special treatment." I replied releasing the right amount of acid into my words and tilting my head to the side with an annoyed slightly glaring gaze.

"We'll talk later." He winked at me and away. At that moment I wish I wasn't the new girl, I wouldn't want to beat the shit out of a guy on my first day. So I sat back and brushed the encounter off. The whole time I shot looks over at Riku who had tension in his face. Were they rivals or something?

"Jackass." Miu muttered under her breath. She now sat next to Riku resting her head on the nape of Riku's neck. I glanced over at Sora who had his head down. Something was really wrong but I didn't want to say anything about what just happened with all the thick tension in the air.

Most of the people had now cleared the room. I looked at the clock which read 8:00pm as it gave out a loud chiming noise. I looked at everyone else and decided to break the stress floating in the room.

"Um, we should go somewhere...else." I said barely audible.

"I'll walk you back to your room." Sora offered rising from his sitting position and grabbing my hand. I looked back at Miu and Riku who looked stiff as stone.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Bryant, he can be a total pain in the ass sometimes." Sora apologized slowing our pace.

"Its okay, I think I can handle him." I said with a smile spreading across my face.

"So, how'd you end up here?" Sora asked glancing down at me.

"My parents didn't think I was getting a 'proper education' so they sent me here." I said with a sigh.

"Oh, how do you like it so far?"

"Its interesting to say the least." I laughed for a second but faded back into my present state.

We walked back through the courtyard where the fountain was, slowly taking in the moons glow on the water. A student came running out of nowhere and bumped into Sora who crashed into me and sent us descending into the fountain. We sat there for a moment in shock for a moment. We started cracking up, not believing what had just happened. Sora climbed out and extended his hand out to me. I grabbed it as he slung me out of the fountain. When we started to move he tripped on a lose stone and re-crashed into me, this time with him on top of me, his face inches from mine!

* * *

Authoress: Oooooooh Cliffy! 

Kylie: --'' wait NO what happened?!?

Authoress: Wait and see.

Kylie: I CAN'T WAIT!!!

Authoress: On to more important things... I gotta give some of the credit to my friend/co-authoress tip person princesstarfire. So yeah I hope you like it and keep reading it! And I'll post three links in my profile/bio of the Kylie,Miu,and Bryant. And I know some of the punctuation marks and indentation are off and I'm going to fix them.


	2. Chapter 2

Experience

Authoress: Yay I'm updating! Enjoy! And make sure you looked at the picture links in my profile.

* * *

The next morning when I woke I saw that Miu was already gone. Memories of last night's little incident were still bright in my mind. I looked at the clock and the angry red numbers screamed 6:30am at me. As comfortable as I was, curiosity got the best of me and I began to wonder where my new roommate was. Therefore, against my better judgment I rolled out of bed, slipped on a hoodie, and walked out of our massive door. As I walked down the hall I wondered idly about two things: when that guy had came over yesterday had my new friends acted the way they did and second why was this hallway so cold?!?

As I stepped onto a balcony, I became eternally grateful for my nice warm hoodie. It was freezing! However, as I stood there freezing away my sanity, I noticed movement in the dim lit courtyard beneath me. To my complete astonishment, there was Miu. Maybe seeing her wouldn't have been so shocking if it wasn't for what she was wearing. The girl had on a black tank top and grey sweats that sat low on her hips. Yep, a tank top…and here I was freezing in a long sleeve shirt, hoodie, and my warmest pants! She looked as if she barely noticed the ice on the ground and the low wall that enclosed the court. As I spied on the temperature deficient girl she began to stretch and go through a few yoga poses. About 2 minutes passed and I was sure that my toes had dropped off when I noticed Riku had appeared in the courtyard. I was sure Miu was the only one down there and I never saw him walk up; but somehow there he was, perched on the icy wall.

The two began to murmur quietly to each other, Miu never breaking stride as she flowed through her poses. Again, I noticed the silver headed boy's eyes as he watched her. Though I could have sworn they were light blue this yesterday now they were a deep frightening crimson. I was frozen in terror at my new discovery unable to move from fear that they might notice me. As I stood there Miu finished her pattern and walked over to Riku. For the first time I noticed the unusual way she moved.

She had the grace of a cat and her walk had a slightly aggressive edge. When she reached the wall she leaned on it supported by her hands. It was then that I noticed it. I thought I had either finally snapped or there was something extremely wrong with this school. But she…had…a tail.

Yes you heard right, and yes I know you think I'm psychotic. But it was there! A black cat tail. I watched, horrified as Riku snagged it and tugged what I only later was sane enough to realize as playful. She swiped at him lightly with her hand but allowed the crimson-eyed boy to pull her into his lap. As she settled contently I bolted hysterically back to my room. It was only 7:00 and a small part of my shattered mind reminded me that I didn't have class until 9:30. So I sat trembling on my bed trying desperately to understand what I'd just seen.

Later on after I somewhat regained control of myself, I walked into my first class, Math, what a way to continue an already horrible day. I didn't see Miu or the other two so I relaxed a bit. At the same time I watched the other students more carefully. I did so for about five minutes before my new instructor walked in. Instead of my expected stumpy old man with a receeding hair line and glasses in walks a tall man who looked to be in his late twenties, he strolled in to the front of the room.

That was fine, okay different from what I expected and a little odd judging from the way he had walked with his eyes shut the entire time. However, that I could handle. It wasn't until he opened his eyes, not until he locked his eyes on mine, that fear closed my throat for the second time that day. You see, the eyes that freeted my eyes were a bright almost glowing blood red.

Before I could pass out or scream the man spoke first.

"Ah it seems we have a new addition. What would your name be?" His voice deep and smooth causing a slightly embarrassing delay in my reply.

"Uh...I'm Kylie."

This was going to be torture. Class continued pretty normal after that. I was somehow able to convince my heart not to burst from the trama I put it through and focused as much as I could on what my black haired instructor was saying instead of his haunting eyes.

My next two classes held similar surprises including an instructor with the eyes of a cat(yes and a tail to match) and more crimson eyes. By now I was expecting it, but the terror stayed with me. It only got worse as I entered the dining hall for lunch. Riku seemed to notice me slightly before the other two. How he heard me come in over the other students talking and laughing I will never know, but he did. I snagged an apple and walked as calmly as I could to my seat beside Sora. I'm pretty sure my attempt at nonchalance failed judging by Miu's cocked eyebrow and Riku's slightly amused look.

Had he seen me this morning?

"So Kylie how has your day been? Anything exciting?" Yep he saw me.

"Not really..." I countered slowly. Lies, I was ready to faint from all the excitement of the day's previous events!

Miu sighed and spoke. "We'll explain everything later."

With that she rose and glided out of the room with Riku's arm securly around her waist. And yes with black tail still intact. I sat for a minute taking small bites out of Miu's comment. What did she mean by later? Why couldn't she tell me now? Why am I sitting here with my mouth open? Why do I have so many questions?!?

"Um Kylie are you okay?"

I turned to Sora and closed my mouth, not answering him. He looked at me for a moment then waved his hand infront of my face. It was at that very moment that I noticed he had ears too! ...Well cat ears. I thought I'd officially went off the deep end. I stared at him wide-eyed for a moment then everything went black as my body slammed against the cold marble floor.

When my sight finally decided to come back from vacation I was in a nurses office. I sat up and scanned the room for any existence of life. Zilch. I slid off the bed and onto the firm carpet. I peered out the door to find the hall empty and quiet. I leaned weakly against the doorframe before using the wall as support while walking down the freezing hallway. Looking around again I walked down into the courtyard where I saw Sora, Riku, and Miu.

Could Riku see me now? Most likely.

I followed the hall back to the dining room and out to the courtyard door. I swung it open and headed for where I saw them casually talking.

* * *

Authoress:Yeah yeah I know this is an extreme cliff hanger, I'm going to post the rest in a day or two so be patient!

Kylie: Yeah shes been busy so sit down and be patient!

Authoress:...Sorry about her shes crazy...


	3. Chapter 3

Experience Part 2

Authoress: Yay this is the continuation of...well Experience Part 1 so enjoy!

* * *

I swung the doors open and walked toward where I saw them casually talking. Before I could catch myself I took an off beat step and feel into a bush! I popped up quickly and brushed myself off. I desperately hoped no one had seen that. Why the hell is this stuff always happen to me?!? I continued to my destination and threw my hand up casually on arrival.

"Um are you okay?" Riku asked staring at me weirdly.

"Heh yeah , everyone falls into a bush sometime, but yeah I'm just fine." I blurted out in a flood of words.

"I was talking about what happened with you in the cafeteria." He responded, stifling a a laugh.

"Oh...um...yeah I'm fine!" I said with a random laugh exploding from my mouth.

"I guess we should tell you some stuff then before you go off and kill yourself." Miu said with her black tail waving slowly behind her.

"Before I go insane that would be nice!" I replied waving my hands in the air. She too stared at me before continuing.

"You see, Woodcrest is a school for different kinds of people." She started.

"Like with diseases?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"No, I'm talking about vampires, werewolves, mages, and shifters." She finished with a nod.

I stared at her for a second then turned away scratching my head. This just has to be a dream! I stared at the ground for a minute taking in the new information one bite at a time. So Riku didn't like that guy in the cafeteria because he was a werewolf and Riku is a vampire! I turned back around regaining clarity. The first thing that came to mind were a load of profanities but I quietly put them away.

"Okay...I'll go with that..." I stared at the ground as a silence filled the air.

"Good, we have class." Miu said walking off with Riku wrapped around her. "Well you're taking it pretty good." Sora said with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah...I'm gonna head back to my room and catch up on some reading." I said making my exit.

I walked down the halls and stared out the stained-glass windows.

"Hey." Someone called out from behind me.

Ugh it was that guy again!

"I never got to introduce myself." He said a lot softer than the last time we met. "Its Bryant." He answered in a smooth voice.

"I'm Kylie, and if you don't mind , I have to go." I said breaking past him. It was weird, he didn't sound like the stuck-up, arrogant ass he did yesterday. Shaking the thought away I kept on walking.

A few minutes later I realized I was walking the wrong way. Way to go me. I pulled out my key and opened my door. There was an ivory envelope on my bed with my name written in a very fancy print. I snatched it up and opened it. It read:

_Dear Kylie, this is a letter regarding your future at Woodcrest Academy. We would like to inform you that as of today you will be taking special Mage Only classes. These include: Magic 101, Field Practice, Essence 101. Thank you for attending our school._

"What. The. Hell." I muttered to myself. I flopped down on my bed and drowned out the silence with my pillow. I gasped and threw my pillow across the room when a noise broke through my barrier. I looked to Miu's bed and saw Riku frowning and holding my pillow.

"Oh hey, whats wrong?" I cocked my head to the side and stared at him.

"You smell like that mutt." He threw the pillow back on my bed. I threw my hoodie off and asked, "Where's Miu?", ignoring his comment.

"Shower." He replied laying back on her bed.

"Since you're a vampire...do you ever crave her blood?" As soon as the words came out of my mouth I wished I could eat them.

"No." He answered coldly.

I wondered if he'd talk to me again after that stupid comment. Miu came out in a towel, brushed lips with Riku, grabbed a pair of clothes, and walked back into the bathroom. After she closed the door I peeked over and Riku to whisper my apology. Sure enough when I looked his crimson eyes were on me.

"I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

He sighed and cut me off. "Don't worry about it. Just know that I would never hurt her."

I could tell our little chat was over when he closed his eyes again. I decided to catch up on some reading, so I snagged a book and curled up in the window seat with a vampire lying a few away and a cat primping in the bathroom.

A couple minutes later Miu came out. Her long black hair layed over her shoulders and back. She had changed into a black tank top and some black sweats. She perched on the edge of her bed and tilted her head slightly.

"I'm surprised you don't have any questions."

I jumped from the window and hurtled to a sitting position in front of her bed.

"You have no idea!" Both of them looked at me with amusement in their eyes.

"Well what do you want to know?" She asked, obviously enjoying my loud display of excitement

I hesitated before asking my first question. "What's with the tail thing?"

"I'm a shifter. Shifters each have an element they control and an animal spirit. My element is fire and my spirit is that of a cat."

I thought about this before asking my next question. "So...shifter then...you can..."

"Change? Yes I shift into a large...cat."

My eyes grew large with excitement. "Can I see?!?" By now I was bouncing in my spot on the floor.

"Sure why not."

"Miu." Riku spat sitting up now.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." She turned to explain to me. "For most of us it can be more comfortable as our spirits. Changing back takes practice." Then she smiled and as I watched a ring of light started at her head and moved down. When it reached the floor a _huge_ cat stood where she had.

The animal was nothing like what you would see on TV. It had a jet black coat and white paws and white fur on the tips of it's ears and tail. It padded silently me stopping about 6 inches away. Suddenly it pulled it's muzzle back to show dagger-like teeth in a feline smile. I didn't freak. Miu's blue eyes still grinned at me( when I could notice the eyes instead of her bear-trap claws.).

"Wow this is so cool!" I exclaimed scratching the large cat's ears. "I could ride you all over the whole complex!" I said laughing.

Even as an animal she was still able to give me her signature No-way-in-hell look.

"So can you change back?" I glanced up at Riku who was watching Miu. The same ring appeared going in the opposite direction this time. In less than a minute a petite Miu sat in the place of he enormous cat.

"Practice." She repeated lightly walking back into the bathroom. I reclaimed my spot on the window seat. I wanted to talk to Riku but I'd probably say something stupid and make him angry.

"So did you ever find out what special classes your supposed to take?" Riku asked me. "Yeah some weird mage stuff." I answered. I sat my book down and layed back on my bed. School was going to be a lot better...I hoped.

* * *

Authoress: Yup so there is the second part. I'll try and update soon. Thanks and enjoy!


End file.
